Dear Diary
by Clarity2199
Summary: Re-edited. Mokuba sneaks into his brother's bedroom to read his diary, but gets into more than he had bargained for.


**YUGIOH**

Dear Diary

Kaiba and Mokuba was strolling through the office store Staples, of all places. Kaiba normally got all his business supplies in bulk, but he ran out of a few crucial items for home, and forgot to restock. So here they were, shopping for some papers, pens, business folders, and such. Mokuba looked rather bored himself, since there was nothing really fun in this store. But the younger Kaiba was suddenly brought out of his boredom to notice his brother stopped for something else.

Seto Kaiba was examining an odd-colored blue book with a small lock on it. He non-challantly threw it in the cart, and kept going. Mokuba's curiosity was instantly peaked, and B-lined it for the cart, staring in. Kaiba pretended not to notice, and headed towards the checkout.

"What's that?" Mokuba asked.

"What's what?" Kaiba asked.

Mokuba pointed at the book, saying, "That!"

Kaiba glanced down at the book, instantly putting on his mask to hide any emotion from sight. He then glanced up with the same blank expression, and told Mokuba, "It's nothing."

They were now in-line, waiting for the person in front to check out. Mokuba began to hop energetically, saying, "I know what that is! That's a diary! Is that for you, Seto?"

He glanced over at Mokuba again, then looked in front quickly, saying, "Don't be ridiculous. I don't believe in diaries. I simply figured it might make a fitting business journal, since it has a lock on it."

"Uh-huh." Mokuba smiled a mischievous grin at him, disbelieving him.

It was their turn in line, as Kaiba put his things up to pay for it. He pulled the money out, as the cashier put the things away. Kaiba took the bags, and they headed for the door. As they did, Kaiba glanced back down, saying, "Now I can trust that you wouldn't consider looking into any of my things, which would include any business notes I write down....correct?"

Mokuba immediately looked up, with his best 'innocent angel' expression, saying, "You know I would never do anything like that, Seto!"

"Just checking...." Kaiba said, and headed for the car.

-------------------------

It was a few weeks later, and Mokuba had been fighting himself the entire time to keep himself from doing something very evil, like look for that supposed 'business journal', which he knew full-well was a diary. 'I can't look at that....that's personal for Seto. There's probably secret things in there that he don't even want to tell me!'

That thought was supposed to help reassure him 'not' to do anything rash, like break his brother's trust. But instead, it worked just the opposite, and with that thought in mind, Mokuba just couldn't take it anymore. "Seto's not here....I could just look quick, then get back out, and he'd never know!"

Immediately, Mokuba ran to the camera room, turning off the camera that records Seto's office and bed room, not sure which one the book would be in, as well as the hall way leading to those rooms. He smiled mischievously, thinking, 'Must be another camera glitch, like the last couple times....' Mokuba already remembered when he did this the last few times, sneaking into his things, trying to find something interesting. Though he never found any papers or items of interest yet, he did catch some women's porno pictures on his computer, after hacking into it. Mokuba giggled to himself, thinking about that, as he ran towards his brother's office room. "He never did know anything about that, so there's no way he'll learn about this....."

Mokuba looked through everywhere, but didn't find it. So next stop was his bedroom. Of all the places, Seto had it stuffed in-between the two mattresses of his bed. Mokuba laughed, "Yeah, business journal....give me a break!" He pulled out the bent-up paper clip he had with him, and easily picked the simple lock on the book and opened it, anxiously awaiting to see what secrets his brother would have, that he would write about in a diary.

_First Page, and date._

_I know this should probably be kept in my desk drawer for better protection, but then the only person that really has any chance of finding and reading this in the first place is my brother. But he already agreed not to get into this, and I know I can trust him. After all, if I can't trust him, who can I trust?_

Mokuba laughed at that, "Yeah, that's right, Seto. And don't you worry, I wont tell anyone."

_There's a girl that's been on my mind, lately. It seems no matter what I do, I can't stop thinking about her._

"WOW!" Mokuba said, getting wide-eyed, as his face began to get closer and closer into the book.

_I've continued to ignore it, since I can't afford any weaknesses.....especially when Yugi's group is concerned._

"Yugi's group? What do they have to do with it?" He thought out loud.

_So I can only continue to ignore the problem, and hope it goes away._

_Second Page, another date._

_This is getting unbearable......it's getting worst. I am now beginning to dream about her. For the past hour, instead of sleeping I decided to find out where this glitch on one of the files of my computer came from. I hoped it would help get me distracted enough to stop thinking about her. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that someone hacked into my machine, then erased the directory section to cover it up. None of my home employees have the brains to do something like that, only Mokuba has the intelligence....but even he isn't smart enough to hack through the special encryption that I installed. I can only assume instead it might have been due to a possible virus from my internet downloading._

Mokuba was buggy-eyed, thinking of his brother dreaming of a girl. "This is getting good!" He said, continuing to read, and laughing as he read his brother doubting he could hack the machine. "Sorry Seto, it was me. Guess I'm smarter than you think...." He snickered.

_The virus would have been taken out by my virus protector, but it might have still left the gap that I found. Yet, that's not the only glitch I have found, either. I noticed there was also a strange glitch in the machine that keeps track of the cameras in the house. For some reason, the computer seemed to turn off the cameras to the hallway, my office, and my bedroom, which was rather disturbing to find out. I'm going to have to have someone come in and figure out why this had happened, since I looked through it myself, and for the life of me, I can't find any errors that justify why this had happened._

"Yeah, yeah....computer problems, cameras....let's get to the good part!" Mokuba complained and turned the page.

_Third Page, different day._

_I stopped home early, while Mokuba was still at school. I went to lunch today, and again ran into her. I can't understand it….I've been doing everything I can to forget about her, and now it's like everywhere I go, I can't seem to avoid her. What's she doing in a restaurant like this, anyway? I couldn't eat lunch there, and walked out trying to avoid having to see her. It probably looked pretty ridiculous coming into a restaurant and then just leaving again, but I didn't care....I had to get away from her, before I did something really stupid. To clear my head, I went home and ate lunch._

_While I was here, I did a general clean-up of Mokuba's things in his room. I know I shouldn't have, but while I was in there, I got curious, and decided to see if Mokuba had anything in here that he was keeping from me. I don't know what got into me to do this....after all, I know Mokuba would never do that to me, so why would I break that trust by doing that to him?_

"He did WHAT???!!" Mokuba suddenly yelled, in disbelief. "I can't believe it! He went into my things?? How could he do that to me! He knows I trust him to respect my privacy! The jerk." Mokuba then began to sweat, muttering as he read, "I hope he didn't find my...." And paled.

_Playboy....where the hell did he get that from?? He's too young to buy things like that, so how would he get it? Some sicko decided to corrupt my brother with this smutt. If I find out where he got this from....that person's going to pay from a very SLOW AND HORRIBLE TORTURE._

Mokuba swallowed, "I better tell Joey not to give me any more of those for awhile...."

_I threw the magazine out immediately upon finding it, after first ripping it to little pieces, first._

Mokuba looked horrified. "He RIPPED UP MY MAGAZINE!?!"

_Anyway, while I was here, I decided to write some more. Even though these thoughts have been a nightmare to me, I realize this book has been a real relief to get it off my chest. I always wondered why they have these stupid books in the first place. After all, I would only expect some sappy and pathetic girl to be serious about writing in some ridiculous diary. But no matter....what no one knows can't hurt me, right?_

Mokuba snickered at the thought. "Hurt you with what Seto, that you have a secret crush, or that someone might think you're girlie??" Mokuba gave an evil smirk, but didn't laugh, since he was still too pissed off to, after reading what happened to his Playboy magazine.

_I now realize no matter what I do, I'm probably going to have to talk to her. I'll simply have to find the time when Gardner is away from the group to try and deal with her. But what would I say? I can't tell her the truth....she'd undoubtedly tell the others, and that would immediately be the end of my reputation._

"Tea?? Seto likes Tea???" Mokuba looked wide-eyed, in total shock. "I can't believe it!!"

_But what else can I do? I decided before I do anything rash, maybe I should simply put it down on paper exactly what my dreams have been about us, and how I think I feel about her. But I'm close to the end of this page already. I think I'll put all those details down on the next page, then after reading it, maybe it'll give me an idea what to do._

Mokuba grinned ear to ear, unable to contain himself. On the next page, Seto was going to spill his heart out and have in detail all the romantic dreams he's had about her, and his feelings....'his feelings over Tea Gardner'!! Mokuba immediately flipped the page, his eyes trying to consume the writing on the next page.

_Forth page, no date written down._

In big bold letters, it had written, 'Mokuba, you are so going to get it for going through my things. Hope you liked my little story....I'm sure the look on your face was priceless. Infact, it's all on tape....I watched the whole thing from my office. After sabotaging my cameras, and yes I know you did it, I put another one in that I could watch from work. Oh, btw....I got the whole thing on audio, too. Hope you didn't say anything too incriminating for yourself. As soon as I get home, we're going to have a talk about you tampering with the cameras, and getting into my personal things, as well as the Playboy Magazines in your room. I know you probably didn't like me getting into your room, but pay-back's a bitch. Your brother, Seto.'

Mokuba's entire face was white. He finally slowly closed the book back up, locked it, shoved it in-between the mattress again, and slowly walked out the door. He reset the cameras, and walked into the living room, sitting down. Mokuba then sighed, staring at the wall, muttering, "I'm in trouble." Now as he looked back on it, he decided he probably should have known that Seto would catch him, but when he didn't yell at him the first few times, and assumed he got away with it, he thought maybe for once he actually outwitted his brother, the genius. "Should have known better." He pouted, and started his homework, waiting for Seto to come home and punish him, and wondering how he was going to keep his brother from listening to the audio, so poor Joey wouldn't get in trouble.

That night Seto came home, taking off his trench coat, putting down his suitcase, and walked over to the living room, crossing his hands and leaning against the wall, staring down at Mokuba, expectedly. "Well?" Kaiba asked his younger brother, who by this time was just sitting, staring down at his shoes.

"The whole thing in the diary about Tea was made up, wasn't it?" Mokuba asked.

Kaiba smiled, saying, "I'm surprised you even asked that. Infact....I'm surprised you even fell for it. Me and Gardner? Give me a break."

"Do you like any girl?" Mokuba asked.

Kaiba didn't remove the smile from his face, saying, "If I do....I'm not telling."

Mokuba now turned to him, saying, "Was there anything in that book that wasn't made-up?"

"Yes." Kaiba replied. "About going into your bedroom, and finding the playboy magazines. But then, I wasn't cleaning anything up....after you broke into my room earlier, I felt I had every right to go in there."

Mokuba drooped his head. "I'm sorry Seto...."

Kaiba then turned, and headed towards his room, saying, "We'll discuss a punishment later...."

"Seto....please don't listen to the audio...." Mokuba begged.

Kaiba closed his eyes, saying, "Too late....already did."

"So, you know about how I got the magazines....?" Mokuba asked.

Kaiba didn't turn towards him, as he answered, "You mean the Mutt? Yes. And admitting to breaking into my computer? I heard that, too."

Mokuba paled more, and swallowed.

Kaiba then turned back towards his brother, and smiled. "Don't worry about that....I already knew."

Mokuba snickered, "You keep porno's on your computer...."

Kaiba turned back to him and smiled, "Wearing underwear....it was another test. I'm surprised you didn't catch that, either....but you did do a good job of breaking into my machine. Next time, don't make it so obvious."

Mokuba sighed, and grumbled....so even the pictures were only put there on Mokuba's behalf. "Don't you do anything wrong???"

"Hmph." Kaiba grunted, turning away. "Everyone has their secrets, Mokuba....I'm just smarter at hiding them than that." With that, Kaiba went upstairs.

Mokuba watched his brother walk away, wondering three things....what his punishment would be, where his brother could be hiding his 'real' secrets, and how to find them without getting caught, this time.

END


End file.
